


Venomous, But Not Toxic

by NormalApplepieLife



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Conditioning, Emotional Manipulation, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grooming, Hero Worship, High School, Hurt/Comfort, I kind of just see where my writing takes me, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, tom holland - Freeform, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormalApplepieLife/pseuds/NormalApplepieLife
Summary: (This is a work in progress and not a one shot! Sorry for the confusion)Peter was only 15 years old and had been to hell and back. His life was like a freaking roller coaster. One second he was on top of the world before another tragedy hit and knocked him off his feet. May always called it the good old Parker luck.Things had finally been looking up. He’d lost Ben, but after months of misery he’d gained Spider Man and TonyStarkas a mentor... whenever he actually came around, at least.But as he and his aunt start to fight about his secrets increasingly more, they come to blows one night. Devastated, Peter goes on a patrol and meets a symbiotic alien. And it goesinsideof him.In addition to that, that weird Eddie guy keeps showing up and seems to know more about Peter than Peter does and there’s a strange new villain that has it out for the thing now living in Peter’s head.His list of secrets just got a hell of a lot longer.(Not sure if I want Eddie and Peter to be friends or in a relationship so I tagged it underage just in case! Just so everyone know it’s a possibility.)





	Venomous, But Not Toxic

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what ya think so far!  
> Peter’s aged down just a little bit in this so like, he’s the age he was in infinity war, but in the work he’s already been through that and Homecoming. 
> 
> This takes place a few weeks after the end of the movie.

There was nothing better than flying. 

Peter had been through a lot. He’d lost his parents and uncle, been to a different county, fought half of the Avengers without even really knowing the reason why, and took down his first villain all on his own. He hadn’t had the easiest life, but he was also incredibly fortunate. 

He had a loving and protective aunt, the most loyal of friends, freaking _superpowers_ , and he helped save people on a regular basis. So yeah, for all the bad things that had happened to him, he couldn’t really complain because he still had a pretty good life. 

Peter’s happy place was swinging from a web, the world flying past him. He never felt more free and at peace than he did in these moments. 

So, when he had a rough day, he put on his suit and spent a few extra minutes before patrol just swinging through the city, the feeling of rushing wind calming him down. 

Because just because you had people who loved you implicitly didn’t mean you never fought with them. 

It didn’t mean they couldn’t _hurt_ you.

 

1 hour ago (midnight)

Peter decided to cut his patrol short tonight. He had a test tomorrow morning and his aunt had really gotten on his case lately about his slipping grades. And Peter knew he’d been staying out later and later every night and that resulted in less homework getting done and falling asleep during his classes. 

But he couldn’t help it! His priorities had shifted so drastically since the Spider Bite... since _Ben_. He just didn’t care about school anymore, not after everything he’d seen, everything he’d done. 

His purpose in life was to protect. It wasn’t to spend hours working on a silly assignment that did nothing to help anyone except himself. Every hour he spent in that school was another hour that he could have been saving someone. Crime didn’t just stop during the day. 

Sometimes, he tortured himself by looking up crimes he could have stopped while he was busy learning algebra that he already knew. He could have skipped grades but what was the point? 

He’d created his own web fluid, something nobody else had ever created before.

He knew he was smart, he just had no desire to continue with school. Especially not college. 

He’d thought he’d be doing the right thing, turning Tony down. He’d wanted to help the little guys. Stopping rapists, drug dealers, robbers, and muggers. And he still did! But now that he’d had time to think it over, he realized he could do both. He’d turned down an opportunity to have a free home and free food. 

Because what they did was their full time job. What Peter hadn’t thought about was that nobody paid vigilantes, and once he graduated high school (even though he wanted to drop out now) he couldn’t leech off of his aunt forever. He would have to support himself. 

So, yeah, he wished he could go back and change his answer. But Tony had said it himself, it had been a one-time offer. 

He’d gotten tired of getting into arguments with Aunt May every time the school called to talk about how “concerned” they were over Peter’s recent withdrawal from every extra curricular he’d been in and his slipping performance. 

Despite his lack of interest, he wanted the fights to stop, so he’d been cutting his patrols short despite the guilt squirming in his gut. He couldn’t help but want to make her proud, and she had no idea why he’d changed. May thought he was being rebellious, not responsible. 

And he couldn’t even explain. He had to keep her safe! Better for her to be disappointed in him than worried out of her mind. 

He packed up his suit and changed before slipping his window open and climbing inside... only to shout in surprise when his light was suddenly turned on. He tripped over his own legs and fell over the windowsill and into a heap on the ground. Despite his powers he still wasn’t graceful. 

“Do you have anything to say for yourself.” 

Oh no. Peter felt a chill go through his body and he jumped up. His aunt stood in the doorway with a pinched face, no hint of a smile on her face. She was using a voice that she rarely used on Peter. The last time he’d heard it had been in that fight with Ben that one time years ago, the only time he’d ever come home drunk. It was a dangerous voice, usually followed by a nasty fight if not handled correctly. His aunt rarely lost her temper, but when she did it was like a bomb blowing up. 

But, unfortunately, her nephew’s mind blanked. 

“Um, I can explain?” 

Wrong answer. 

“You can explain? Explain why you sneak out every night and don’t come back until early in the morning? Explain why you’re starting to fail your classes? Explain what in the _hell_ is so important that you’ve been lying to me? Well?!” Her voice has slowly rose to a shout and Peter could feel the sting of tears pricking his eyes. 

He could fight super villains and faced death every night, but nothing could make him fold in on himself quite like his aunt’s fury. 

But he couldn’t tell her. He couldn’t even think properly enough to come up with a good excuse. 

“I-I just needed some air.” But his voice was weak and he couldn’t meet her eyes. He didn’t even notice when his arms wrapped around himself. To a 15 year old with a good heart, the worst thing in the world was getting yelled at like this. It sharply reminded him of when he’d disappointed Tony Stark. 

“Some air? Peter Parker, I don’t know what has gotten into you, but I don’t like it. You can’t even look me in my eyes while you lie to me.”

He felt like he was about to throw up. 

“Aunt May, I-“

“Stop.” Somehow her voice was both shaky and cold. “I’m tired of fighting this fight. You’re a big boy, and I know you’re smarter than I am. But, Peter? I want you to know how much you’re hurting me. I know you’ve been through a lot, but you’ve never lied to me.”

“Aunt May, please, I swear I’ve just been having nightmares and walking around helps and-“ He felt hot tears start to fall despite trying to choke them down and he was pleading with her to just believe him, to let it go, to not say something they’d both regret. He couldn’t tell her the truth, he was trying to protect her! 

“Ben would be so disappointed in you.” It was whispered so quietly, almost as if she didn’t mean for it to slip out and both of them froze. Peter felt his blood freeze and his heart fell into his stomach. They both stared at each other in shock and Aunt May opened her mouth. 

And he knew she didn’t really mean it. _Please, god, she didn’t really mean that, right?_ But they’d been fighting for months, escalating, and now... this? He couldn’t stop the small sob and he turned and jumped back out the window, not even hearing her shout his name over the roaring in his ears. He didn’t see the genuine regret in her face or how she’d finally let her tears go. 

All he could focus on was those horrible words. Even if she didn’t mean to say it, she _had_. So that meant even if it was only on a subconscious level, even if she didn’t realize it... she believed it. 

He was changed into his suit and blindly swinging away before he realized it. 

_Ben would be so disappointed in you._

Pain. 

Peter didn’t remember his parents. He couldn’t even truly say he loved them because Ben and May had raised him, had truly been his parents. 

And May knew that, so for her to believe that he was a disappointment. 

He never had felt pain like this before. 

Which brings him to where he was, hiding in his happy place. He went with his instinct, going to help people. 

“Peter, your heartbeat and temperature are irregularly elevated. Should I notify Mister Stark? Are you feeling unwell?”

He sniffed. “No! No, I’m fine Karen, just a l-little upset. Scan the city and police radio for something- anything.”

If possible, Karen’s voice grew soft. “Of coarse, Peter. Scanning.” 

Peter landed on the roof of a building, taking deep breaths to calm down. _Don’t think about it don’t think about it-_

“A noise disturbance was reported in a warehouse near King’s street. Police won’t be en route for approximately 52 minutes.” 

“Thank, Karen, that’s perfect.” 

Not too complicated, but enough to keep his mind occupied. And it was in the bad part of the neighborhood, so it was highly likely that it was just a minor drug deal. Low on police priority. Just what he needed. 

He swung off and when he got to the warehouse noticed how run down it was. Graffiti plastered every surface that wasn’t starting to crumble. 

Peter focused his hearing and frowned when he didn’t hear anything. “Gone already?” 

He shot a web and propelled himself to the side of the building, climbing up the the broken window to peek in. “That’s weird.” He muttered, climbing inside quietly. “There’s no one here. 

“Night vision mode.” He whispered and frowned deeper at the completely abandoned warehouse. There wasn’t even anything in it except for broken beer bottles and litter. “Wait a sec, what’s that?”

The place was abandoned, but there was what seemed to be a tube filled with a dark liquid in the center of the room and Peter wondered how he had first missed it. The building was in bad shape, but the container seemed relatively clean. In fact, on further inspection, it seemed like a pricey piece of equipment. What was it doing here? Was was the liquid inside? Oil? Blood?!

In fact, now that he was looking at it it was like he couldn’t look away. He slowly walked towards it without realizing what he was doing. 

He vaguely heard Karen saying something but the closer he got to the puddle, the more he entered a trance-like state. His gaze zeroed in on it and he crouched down next to it. He took off his hood despite Karen insistently saying something and dropped it at his side. 

Closer up, he could see that it wasn’t a dark red- thank god- but it was very _black_. What was black but oil? 

He reached out to check its consistency (ever the scientist) and, in a moment that changed his entire life and the lives of everyone around him, touched it. 

Pulling up his hand, he was surprised to see it clinging to him, almost like a slime. He scrunched his nose. “Ew.” 

And then it started to _move_. It suddenly started to spread, ripidly covering his suit, climbing up his arm and toward his face. And Peter snapped out of the odd daze he’s been in and shouted, trying to back away and tear it off but he couldn’t even get a grip on his. And he started to freak out, breaths increasing until he was in a full blown panic. 

“Ohhh my god! Oh my god holy crap No- stop stop stop _stop_! Karen, call Mr. Sta-“ And he was choked when the black reached his face, going inside his mouth, his eyes, nose, ears, and that was all Peter knew. 

Everything went black.


End file.
